Delta Davidson
Delta Davidson is a main character on the SimTV mystery show Outbreak. Series One Delta is introduced in the first episode as she tells her son Liam to hurry up and eat his breakfast rather than watching the TV as he was about to be picked up for school. When Liam asks if his dad will be in when he comes home Delta tells him no and that he's a busy man as he's the Mayor of New York. Liam tells Delta he doesen't like that his dads the Mayor and Delta agrees with him. When Delta's huabnd Wayne comes down and attempts to talk to Delta only to recieve a snappy and short reply he asks Liam to go and get his things ready for school. Wayne begins to argue with Delta asking her how long she intends to keep up an attitude, Delta tells him that he has more priorities than just being the Mayor as he's also a husband and a father. He leaves as his collegue Travis picks him up to take him to the city to make a speech. Delta begins to cry to herself and Liam asks concerned why she's upset, Delta tells him to go outside as his friends mum Debbie has come to pick him up. He then leaves and Delta begins to cry once again, just then the phone rings and somebody on the line introduces themselves under their nickname Red. Red tells Delta that within a few hours Wayne will be shot in the head whilst he makes his speech and they also claim to have hacked into her CCTV footage outside her home and are aware that her son has just left for school. Delta screams at Red, threatening them to stay away from her husband and son but Red hangs up. Delta calls Debbie and tells her to bring Liam home straight away but when she tries to phone Wayne it goes straight to voicemail as he's already started his speech. A sniper from above aims and fires. (1x01 The Beginning: Part 1) Delta is thrilled when Liam is retured home safely but has no idea that Wayne has been shot at, Debbie tells her to turn onto the news. She becomes furiously worried when nobody calls to tell her if Wayne has been shot or if he's okay, Delta becomes horrified ton discover that Travis was hit by a bullet and died on route to the hospital. Delta becomes relived beyond belief when Wayne turns up safely soon after, he apolgises for not calling as he wanted to find out Travis' condition, Delta runs into his arms and the two share a kiss and Wayne tells Delta that whoever shot at him will soon be found, however the woman called Raven (another main character) who shot at him had managed to flee from the scene without being suspected, so that seems unlikely. (1x02 The Beginning: Part 2) Triva *As of yet Delta has not met any main characters. Unanswered Questions *How long has she had issues in her marridge to Wayne? *Why was Wayne shot at? **Who is Red? **What does Red want with the family? **Was Red directly involved with Wayne's murder attempt? *Will Raven be caught? **Why did Raven try to kill Wayne when she said that she didn't want to do so and apolgised just before she pulled the trigger?